Possum By Night
Possum By Night is the fifth song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics When the house lights all go dark Shuffle on down to the park Spent stars in the winter sky Days of refuge in short supply All you parasites climb aboard All you vagabonds praise the Lord When the compost pile grows high Climb to the top if I try Long haul truckers still wide awake Guard their pathways for Jesus' sake All you garbage trucks to the curb True sons of the living word Try not to get stuck in the intake vent Grow fat, and grow old, and go blind, and be content All your pack dogs have your say Let me just find my own way Moon in the trees my guide Walk with my jaw hinged wide Once more unto the breach Safe in the spots that the light can't reach Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "I was extraordinarily gratified to find people excited about this ballad I wrote about a possum. Which was originally called 'Cult of the Cornered Possum', because it's a good title, but there is no cult, it's just a possum. At night. This is called 'Possum by Night'." -- 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * "This is a song about a friend of mine who comes to release you of the burden of being bit by a tick. The noble possum." -- 2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR Things Referenced in this Song * The line "once more unto the breach" is the initial line of a speech given by King Henry in Shakespeare's "Henry V". Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Sound Opinions - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video